The Unknown Variable
by Crowe Faye
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be like this, you know. None of it. I was never supposed to be born. You were supposed to be Light. I changed that. You've so completely deviated from Fate's plans that it'll take millenia for the poor girl to recover. Peronally, I blame the Tricksters. Maybe Loki. Probably Loki. Almost definitely Loki. It's exactly the sort of thing he'd do.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I wrote this in only a few minutes. I don't know if I'll write more, and if I did, I'd have to go back and write from when they were younger - going through Hogwarts and everything. Should I?

First Fanfiction. An idea that I couldn't get outof my head, based on a weird dream I had that was probably the result of reading too much fanfiction before bed. Reviews welcomed. Please be kind.

* * *

"Har-ry!" Calla sang his name, her voice like velvet brushing over roses. "Brother dear, where are you?"

Harry Potter smiled at his twin's antics - she'd always been the slightly less stable of the two. "Throne room, Calla." He called.

Within moments the massive oak doors were thrown open, revealing a hauntingly beautiful girl with skin the colour of newly-fallen snow, hair like blood and flames, lips the colour or rubies and, surrounded by lashes as soft and dark as coal dust, eyes that were the exact same shade of green as the killing curse. She had soft, angelic features, and wore a tight-fitting black spider-lace dress, and a silvery cloak. She was dragging behind her what looked to be an unconscious man who was much bigger than her 5'5" form. She appeared to be having no trouble at all with the body.

"And who is this?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at the body.

"Hmm?" Calla looked up, and than behind her, as though she'd forgotten about the man. "Oh, him. He's a present. I've been wondering if I shouldn't wrap him up before I give him to my husband."

"I'm sure he'd like that very much." Harry hedged smoothly, smoothing down the front of his midnight-black robes. "And where is your Lord-Consort today?"

Calla gave a dramatic sigh. "Caught up in paperwork, poor thing. I never knew how much _paperwork_ was involved in taking over the world."

Harry had to grin at that. "You make us sound like evil supervillans."

"Aren't we?" Calla raised a delicate eyebrow. "Besides, supervillans just want to take over the world. And, I don't know about you, but the world is not enough." She grinned wildly. "But it's the perfect place to start."

Harry just shook his head at her.

"How are the plans for the attack going?" She asked, motioning at the maps he had spread out in front of him.

Harry grinned again. "Britian will be ours by the next full moon."

"Perfect!" Calla clapped her hands together, dropping the unconscious man's arm. She span in a circle with her arms out once, and then fell into her throne with another giggle. Suddenly, the joy in her eyes was replaced with a mischevious grin as she looked at her brother with her head tilted to one side. "It wasn't supposed to be like this, you know."

"What wasn't?" Harry asked, confused.

"None of it." She answered. "Not you, this war, Hogwarts... none of it was supposed to be like this. You've so completely deviated from Fate's plans that it'll take _millenia_ for the poor girl to recover."

"Oh?" Harry raised an eyebrow. His twin may have been sadistic and a little mad, but nobody knew the Gods better.

"Mm-hmm." She nodded. "And all it took was one thing. One variable, one thing which was never supposed to happen, and all her work came tumbling down. You were supposed to fight for Bumblebore, you know. Harry Potter, just like his father, but with his mother's eyes." Harry rolled his eyes at that - people often commented on the similarities between him and his father - unlike his sister, who took after Lily, Harry had his father's sharper, aristocratic features and untamable raven hair. He had his mother's eyes, though - both twins did. "You were supposed to sacrifice yourself to kill Voldemort, in the name of the greater good. The light's hero and all that. All it took was one thing nobody planned for, and... look at us now."

"And what _was_ this variable? This unforseen catalyst?" Harry asked, already suspecting the answer.

Calla tapped twice on the black stone in the silver ring she wore on her right hand as she looked at her brother with wide, innocent eyes. "Me, of course." She batted her lashed at him. "Just little old me. I was never supposed to be born. A chaotic variable, an unpredictable catalyst. You were supposed to be Light, and I changed that. Threw all Fate's plans out the window, I did. Personally, I blame the Tricksters. They'd have thought it a marvelous joke to play. Maybe Loki." She blinked once slowly. "Probably Loki." And now she frowned, glaring at her ring. "Almost definitely Loki."

"It does seem like a very 'Loki' thing to do." Harry commented.

A wicked grin met that statement. "Oh, I do hope it was Loki."

"Why?"

"Because if it wasn't, whoever _did_ do it, is really pissed at us right now." She threw her head back and laughed, stopping suddenly to look at her prisoner with interest. "He's waking up." She cocked her head to one side. "I wonder if he'll mind if I play wth his gift for a bit before I give it to him?"

"That man wouldn't deny you anything, Calla-Lily." Harry sighed. "Go. Play. The final battle is upon us, tonight may be the last night we have. We deserve a little fun, before the end."

"You mean the rest of this hasn't been fun?" Calla asked in mock shock.

Harry just shook his head at her. "Go, Calla."

Calla poked her tounge out at her brother, but once again grabbed her prisoner and left, only pausing once she reached the doors.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Calla?"

"Go have fun too. You deserve it, brother of mine."

Harry's face softened at that. "I will. Have fun, sister."


End file.
